1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to planters for household-type plants and more particularly to a column planter comprising three connectable container modules which when joined form a watering tube for moistening soil in the lower two containers.
2. Prior Art
Stacking containers to produce varying plant displays is well known and in use for many years. U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,931 shows one arrangement wherein a free standing container has a lower support ring formed with a series of selectively spaced recesses. This container may be stacked onto a pair of lower containers by inserting upper rims of the lowers containers into the recesses of the upper container lower support ring.
Planters comprising a series of stacked plant containers connected by means for distributing water to lower containers in the stack also are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,798 shows a free standing planter comprising a series of flat, conical-like shaped planting sections supported respectively on soil in the next lower section. A perforated tube then extends through an opening in a bottom of each section allowing water to flow down to the various sections. Any excessive moisture in an upper section additionally may drain downward through perforations in an angular sidewall of that section to the soil in the next lower section.
Another free standing planter comprises a series of vertically stacked plant containers is disclosed in French Patent No. 2 386 250. A watering tube extends downward from an upper reservoir through an opening in a bottom of each container.
Another vertical potting arrangement is shown in French Patent No. 2 276 775. In this case the planter is divided into an upper and a lower section by a dish-shaped partition. Soil in the lower section receives water through a drain tube. A top inlet end of this tube is carried by a socket in a removable perforated cover fitting in a top opening of the upper section.